enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Acetil koenzim A
Acetil koenzim A ili acetyl-CoA je koenzim i jedna od najvažnijih molekula za metabolizam svih oblika života. Po hemijskom sastavu, to je tioester koji se formira kondenzacijom tiola sa acetatnom kiselinom (acetatom). Svi sekvencirani genomi kodiraju enzime kojima je koenzim A as a substrate, a oko 4% ćelijskih enzima (ili tioestera, kao što je acetil-CoA) kao supstrat. Kod ljudi, za biosintezu CoA potrebni su cistein, pantotenat i adenozin trifosfat (ATP).Complete reconstitution of the human coenzyme A biosynthetic pathway via comparative genomics. 14. juni 2002. Complete Reconstitution of the Human Coenzyme A Biosynthetic Pathway via Comparative Genomics Empirijska formula koenzima A je: :C23H38N7O17P3S, a relativna molekulska masa je 809,57 g/mol. Glavna funkcija acetil koenzima A u metabolizmu živih je prijenos ugljikovih atoma, u obliku acetilne grupe kao supstrata za oksidaciju u Krebsovom ciklusu. Tioesterna veza je naime vrlo nestabilna, što uveliko olakšava prijenos acetilne grupe.Alberts B. et al. (2002). Molecular Biology of the Cell, 4th Ed. Garland Scienc Sinteza Acetil koenzim A se formira u hemijskoj reakciji, koja je poznata kao oksidativna dekarboksilacija piruvata. Taj proces katalizira multienzimski kompleksa piruvat dehidrogenaza (PDC) koji se nalazi u matriksu mitohondrija. Zbirna kemijska jednačina reakcije koju katalizira piruvat dehidrogenaza je: : \mathrm{Piruvat + CoA + NAD^+ \longrightarrow Acetil CoA + NADH + H^++ CO_2} Funkcije Reakcije piruvat dehidrogenaze i piruvatnog oblika lijaze Oksidativni konverzija piruvat a u acetil-CoA se naziva 'reakcija piruvat dehidrogenaze, koja je katalizirana kompleksom piruvat dehidrogenaze. Između piruvata i acetil-CoA, moguće su i druge pretvorbe . Naprimjer, piruvat formate lijaza disproporcionira piruvat u acetil-CoA i mravlju kiselinu. Direktna sinteza Dvije komponente acetil-CoA-acetil, dobija preko acetata i koenzima-A grupe, koji se mogu povezati direktno, katalizom enzima acetil-CoA sintetaza. Ovaj proces je uključen u metabolizam ugljičnih šećera. Kao polazište za ciklus limunske kiseline, na acetil-Co-A sintetaze ruta je rjeđa od puta piruvat dehidrogenaze. Metabolizam masnih kiselina Acetil-CoA se proizvodi razgradnjom ugljikohidrata (glikolizom) i masti (beta-oksidacijom). Zatim ulazi u ciklus limunske kiseline u mitohondrijama i kombiniranjem sa oksalacetatom formira citrat. Ovo izaziva potpuno pretvaranje acetil grupe acetil-CoA u CO2 i vodu. Energija u ovom procesu se skladišti u obliku visikoenergetskih 12 pirofosfatnih veza (1 GTP i 11 ATP molekula), po acetil grupi ili molekula acetatne kiseline oksidiraVoet D., Voet J. G. Biochemistry, 3rd Ed.[publisher= Wiley''Bajrović K, Jevrić-Čaušević A., Hadžiselimović R., Eds. (2005). ''Uvod u genetičko inženjerstvo i biotehnologiju. Institut za genetičko inženjerstvo i biotehnologiju (INGEB) Sarajevo Konverzija acetil-KoA u CO2 se odvija glikolizom ili β-oksidacijom masnih kiselina, osim pod određenim okolnostima u jetri. Oksaloacetati jetre se u potpunosti ili djelomično preusmjersvaju u gluconeogenetski put za vrijeme posta, gladovanja, niskog unosa ugljenih hidrata, produženih napornih vježbi i pri nekontroliranom [[Diabetes|tipu 1 diabetes mellitus]] (šećerna bolest). Pod ovim okolnostima oksaloacetat se svodi na malate, koji se zatim uklanjaju iz mitohondrija, a koji se, u citoplazmi ćelija jetre, treba pretvoriti u glukozu, odakle se ispušta u krv. U jetri, dakle, oksaloacetat je nedostupan za kondenzaciju sa acetil-CoA, u produkciji β-oksidacije masnih kiselina, kada je glukoneogeneza snačajno stimulirana (i glikoliza inhibirana), niskim (ili odsutnim) koncentracijama insulina i visokim glukagona u krvi. Pod ovim okolnostima, dvije acetil-KoA molekule kondenziraju, formirajući acetoacetil-KoA, što onda dovodi do stvaranja acetoacetata i beta-hidroksibutirata, acetoacetata, beta-hidroksibutirata i njihovog spontanog proizvoda acetona.Stryer, Lubert (1995). ''Biochemistry. (Fourth iz.). New York: W.H. Freeman and Company. str. 510–515, 559–565, 581–613, 614–623, 775–778. ISBN 0 7167 2009 4. U jetri, dakle, oksaloacetat je nedostupan za kondenzaciju sa acetil-CoA, u produkciji β-oksidacije masnih kiselina, kada je glukoneogeneza snačajno stimulirana (i glikoliza inhibirana), niskim (ili odsutnim) koncentracijama insulina i visokim glukagona u krvi. Pod ovim okolnostima, dvije acetil-KoA molekule kondenziraju, formirajući acetoacetil-KoA, što onda dovodi do stvaranja acetoacetata i beta-hidroksibutirata, 5 acetoacetata, beta-hidroksibutirata i njihovog spontanog proizvoda acetona.Ketone body metabolism, University of Waterloo Reference Kategorija:Metabolizam Kategorija:Koenzimi Kategorija:Tioli